Morshu
Entrance Open for Business Morshu exits his shop and steps onto the battlefield. The doors then vanish like an item. Special Attacks YTPguy17 Smash Bros. Lawl Neutral B - Rupees Morshu shoots 8 red rupees that make a circle around him. The rupees can be charged up to be shot farther. The longer the charge, the farther they go. Up to 3 rupees can be saved. If he runs out of rupees, he can't use the attack, so "as long as he has enough rupees," he can use this attack. The rupees regenerate over the course of time in the fight. If no rupees are in the counter when he uses this special, he will do his infamous "Mmm!" line as he points in the air. Origin While rupees have been a staple in the Zelda series since the series started, this attack comes from one of Morshu's two lines in Link: The Faces of Evil "Lamp Oil? Rope? Bombs? You want it? It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough ruppes!". This was converted into Lawl by letting Morshu use the attack "as long as he has enough rupees". Secondly, the kind of rupees he trows are red rupees. But in The Zelda CD-i games, the money are rubies, instead of rupees. That's why the rupees are red. Side B - Lamp Oil Morshu spills some lamp oil in front of him. Once spilled, it becomes a slip trap. When hit with a fire attack (ex: Fireball, Fire Flower, etc.), as it is oil, it will combust into a fire trap. If it's hit with an explosive (ex: Bob-omb, Electrode, etc.), it will double the blast zone. Origin First appearing in Link: The Faces of Evil, but most known in Twilight Princess. Lamp oil is used to light dark caves for a limited amount of time. However, this move is more towards real oil which is known to be slippery and highly flammable. Up B - Rope Morshu pulls out a rope and uses it as a lasso (at least when you hold down B). Using the analog stick can aim where he'll throw it (which can be easily done on a classic controller because of the octagonal shape where the analog stick is). It can grab opponents, items, and ledges. Origin First appearing in Link: The Faces of Evil, the rope is used to reach high places that cannot be reached normally by jumping (however given the game's bad control, it's hard to jump period). However it could not grab items or enemies, making it more remenesent of the boomerang than a rope. However, the boomerang can't grab ledges. Down B - Bomb Morshu throws a bomb. There are 6 different types of bombs he can throw. They can be aimed with the analog stick in one of 3 directions after pressing B again. The types come out of a chance similar to Judge. Unlike Judge, however, which has 1/7 chance of each attack, each bomb has a different chance, as the table below will show. Origin Ever since the start of the Zelda series, bombs have been used to both kill enimies and find hidden doors in walls. The denominators of the chance of each bomb all being 10 may be a reference to both Zelda CD-I games where it takes 10 bombs to blow up a rock. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLxqfmpjB-U Final Smash - Morshu Bomb 8 ropes come out of Morshu to grab opponents. If at least one enemy is in a rope, Morshu then pushes a button on a remote and jumps up. A giant nuclear missle falls down with Morshu on top of it. Morshu then says "Bomb, you want it? It's yours my friend!" The nuke then crashes onto the ground, KO-ing everyone who got trapped by the remote. If no one gets trapped in the rope, the ropes go back in and Morshu says "Sorry," canceling the final smash. Anyone who isn't trapped in the rope can still take damage from the ending explosion. Origin This is the only move NOT to be from Link: The Faces of Evil. It actually comes from this video. Super Smash Bros. L-NEO (Pre-Reboot) Neutral B - Rubies Tosses a Rubie in front of him. Can be charged up to 6 at a time. When they hit an opponent, they make his enemis flinch. They don't even do damage. Instead, they go to a seperate counter for rubies. The more rubies you have, the more damage Morshu does in the rest of his attacks. Knockback isn't changed. However, when an opponent gets his, they lose rubies. The amount the lose is directly related to the amount of damage recieved from the attack. The max amount of rubies is 99. Side B - Rope Swings a rope and tosses it forward, grabbing anyone it hits. Morshu can squeeze them for damage before they shake free. Press backwards and Morshu will pull his opponents to him, ending the attack, even if the opponent didn't shake out. Up B - Bombs Grabs a bomb, and has it explode up. The bomb doesn't deal any damage to Morshu himself, but it will bring some damage to his enemies. The explosion will fling Morshu into the air, himself dealing damage to anyone he hits. At the arc of his recovery, he finally has control again. This will not put him into helplessness. Down B - Lamp Oil Morshu will throw some lamp oil onto the ground, creating a small puddle. It doesn't do anything. Instead, while it's out, Morshu will swing a lit candle in front of him instead. The candle itself does damage, but it's real use it when it hits the oil puddle, creating a big flame that lasts a second. Final Smash - Mmm, Richer! Morshu decides to be generous and max out every opponents Rubie count at 99, then throws a giant bomb onto the stage. The bomb's radius is only half of Final Destination, but the 99 Rubies make everyone left standing a one-hit kill anyways. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Mmm!" KOSFX2: "Sorry." Star KOSFX: "MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Screen KOSFX: "Ro--" Taunts Up: "You want it?" Sd: *flicks both birds at the screen* Dn: "It's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough rupees!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Come back when you're a little, mmm, richer!" 2. "Sorry, my friend. I can't give credit!" 3. *approves of a copy of Smash Bros. Lawl* Failure/Clap: Bombs? Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Arccoding to Youchew Morshu is a man who is found in Link: Faces of Evil. A local merchant, his real name is Morshu Hundenbilg, but prefers to be called "Malfunctioning Bubba", in rememberence of his college years. Also mistaken for Tim Wonnacott. His main products include lamp oil, rope, and bombs, among other "things". He also acts like a jerk to people who aren't rich enough to buy things. All payments for his wares must be made up front, since he can't give credit. He has a secret food stash in his shop. He doesn't sell the food so he can eat it himself, hence his large size. Another reason for his weight is because he has an unhealthy habit of eating bombs. He was also the lead singer of The Cure for two months, although there is no record of this. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *He's the character to first introduce spam prevention. Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-I Zelda Category:CD-I Category:YouTube Poop Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Hylian Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Lawler-RPG Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:King of Fighters 20X2 Category:The Link & King Show Category:Part of The YTP Civil War Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Internet Meme Category:King Crisis Series Category:Fat Category:Orange Category:Mmmmmm Category:Scrapped Lawl characters Category:Scrapped Lawl Nova Characters